Prisoner Number 98B853
by xdavex
Summary: An Oz fan fic where I put Character of mine in as a major character. Starting with Season 1. Each chapter is an episode. I will take some creative liberties
1. The Routine

Prisoner Number 98B853

Let me introduce myself. I'm Dave Brooks. 27 years old. This is my prison story. I walked into Ben Anderson's house. I took out my gun and I walked up to his study. I walked in and I saw him watching TV. The program was about murder. Ironic. I pistol whipped him in the back of his head and he went down. I fired twice. He was dead. I heard sirens coming and I ran out the back door. I jumped his fence into his neighbor's house. From there I ran into the street, right in front of a cop car. 2 cops jumped out and pointed their guns at me. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" I knew I was fucked. I dropped my .45 and put my hands up. 2 days later I was in court. I was convicted of second degree murder and possession of a stolen weapon. I was sentenced to life, with parole in 25 years.

I was 27 years old, about to go to prison for the rest of my life. I was being sent to Oz. The name on the street for the Oswald Maximum Security Penitentiary. The 30 minute bus ride there felt more like 30 days. Me and 6 other convicts, Miguel Alvarez, Tobias Beecher, Donald Groves and Paul Markstrom, Steven Griggs and Henry Little, were marched into Oz. Alvarez got stabbed as soon as we got in. Beecher, Groves, Markstrom and I were sent to Emerald City. We were assigned sponsors. Groves got Bob Rebadow, a nice old man who I was told was in for homicide. Markstrom got Jefferson Keane, one of those real "gangsta" types. Beecher got Dino Ortolani, a guy I knew from the outside, we had done some deals; we even killed this one guy together. I wasn't a mobster like him, just my own criminal. I did everything, sold drugs, killed people, robbed people, I did it all. My sponsor was Carlos Rodrigo.

Some hack, named Wittlesey, gave us the rules of Em City. My cellmate was Carlos Rodrigo. He told me to earn respect I had to do something. "Kill an Aryan" he told me. He told me to kill Skezz Henke. I made up a plan to make it look like an accident. While we were on the second floor of Em City, I said to him "Suck my dick you faggot!" He charged at me with a shank and I ran out of the way, he fell over the rail, fell and broke his neck. He didn't die though. He became paralyzed. I probably did him a favor though, he got out of Em City, and into the hospital permanently. He was gonna get killed by Jefferson Keane though.

Carlos came up to me during lunch and said "Hey man, ya know the Aryans want you dead. Mark Mack said he's going to slit your throat in the shower. You need to watch your back man. I'll try to help, but I can't promise anything." I looked over to Mark Mack, who was imitating slitting a throat to me. I flipped him the bird.

Surely enough, when I was in the shower, Mark Mack and Fred Wick tried to attack me, Wick put me in a full nelson, and Mack took out a shank. I kicked him in the stomach, and then in the face. He let go of the shank and it went flying, I got one of my hands free and grabbed it, I stabbed Wick in the chest and started to beat down Mack, but the COs came and broke it up. I was thrown in the hole. Wick was sent to the infirmary, he lost a lot of blood, but he survived, and Mack was sent to the infirmary too, because I gave him a concussion, and fractured his jaw. I was sent to McManus's office. "What the fuck happened!?" he asked me. I told him what happened plain and simple, "You know how Skezz Henke got paralyzed? After he tried to shank me? Well the Aryans think I pushed him over, so Mack and Wick tried to kill me, I kicked Mack twice, got his shank, stabbed Wick in self-defense and attacked Mack in self-defense too. That's all." "BULLSHIT BROOKS! Wick and Mack told me you came after them." McManus said. I was brought to solitary for 2 weeks.


	2. Capital P

Prisoner Number 98B853

Chapter 2

I just sat there and thought about things, my girl, my son, what I was going to do about the Aryans. It was plain old boring. While I was in solitary, Dino was killed, so was Johnny Post, Jefferson Keane converted to Islam and killed 2 Latinos, and he's on death row. He was getting executed the day after I got out. I got out of solitary. Carlos and Ryan O'Reilly welcomed me back. Mack and Wick are out of the infirmary now. Mack told me I was really gonna get it now. I told Billy Keane that he could get an appeal for Jefferson, get proof he was set up. He said "I can't baby, there is none." I told him "Never call me baby". I saw O'Reilly and walked up to him. "Yo O'Reilly, I talked to Faggot Keane, he thinks there's no proof to save Jefferson. You and Adebisi gonna kill Schibetta?" "Keep your voice down man, but, since you ask, we're putting ground glass in his food. He's already feeling a lot of pain. He keeps complaining about it. But D'Angelo might be a problem, he thinks I owe him money. I should tell Adebisi and Wangler." "Who the fuck is Wangler?" "This little nigger, he's 16. He's in for murder or some shit. He's one of the homeboys. But he's in with Adebisi, that big piece of shit. I'm thinking once we get Schibetta out of the way, we can kill Adebisi." "How?" "Get the Italians to do it of course." I nodded and walked off, went to see Carlos Rodrigo. "What's up Brooks?" "Nothing much man, just catching up, ya know that Mack has painkillers in his cell, or he used to. I replaced them with sugar pills. 2 hours from now, he'll be sugar high and in back breaking fucking pain." "Nice man. Nice" I walked over to Hill, Rebadow and we started playing poker and talking. "Yo Rebadow, you like to garden right?" "Well yes, but why do you care? You hate gardening, God told me." "Whatever, you should petition McManus and Glynn to make a Prison Garden. How about it?" "That's a great idea, thank you Brooks, I'll go ask McManus now." And he walked away. "What the fuck do you want a garden for Brooks?" Hill asked me. "Gardens have rocks, which can be sharpened. And used as shanks, or just rocks. It's like having a knife shop in Oz." "Yeah, you think that, so do the Aryans when they find out. You go up to Mack and shank him, and then Schillinger slits your throat with a sharpened rock." "Shut the fuck up Hill." I walked away and saw Beecher and O'Reilly doing tits. Fucking idiots I though, Schillinger's gonna kill Beecher if he finds out. Beecher's been going on a wild goose chase to get Keane off of Death Row. Keane's sister is dying I find out. I go to Schibetta and talk to him about it. "Hey Mr. Schibetta, can't we find get a way to kill his sister, and make him go insane? I mean, I'll take care of Billie, but if we kill his family, we can fuck with him, and fuck with the rest of the blacks." "That's a good idea Brooks, but it won't be easy, you can kill Billie, but I can't get his sister killed, I can get his father and wife killed though." "I'll pay the hitmen myself, just do it" "I'll try" "Thank you sir" and I walked off. I decided to kill Keane in his cell and making it look like a suicide, I would seduce him, and then I strangle him with a Garrote wire as I fuck him, and then I would tie a rope around his neck and tie the end of the rope to the corner of his bunk. I walked up to him in the shower and whispered into his ear "Meet me in your cell and we'll have a good time". He smiled and I finished showering and got dressed, I walked into his cell 15 minutes later and he was there. "You ready baby?" I asked, and then he pulled down my pants and started sucking my dick, "Let me fuck you" I said. He took my dick out of his mouth and bent over and pulled his pants down. I plunged into him with rabid force and I started ramming his tight ass. I was fully in and he started to ask me to fuck him harder. I started to ram him really hard and I started to jerk him off, he came and his ass squeezed on my dick and I came. Right then, I pulled out the Garrote and started strangling him. I covered his mouth to stop him from screaming, he stopped breathing after 19 seconds and I made the whole rope and tied it. Then I walked out and made sure no one saw, no one did. I walked over to the Washing Machine room and got my stuff, then one of the guards spotted Billie. McManus ran out screaming and cursing. 2 hours later, I went up to a guy I heard from O'Reilly worked in the infirmary. "Hey man, you were there when they told Keane and his dad Billie was dead right?" "Yeah I was." "What did they do?" "Well, the dad started screaming and Keane started sobbing, he jumped up and started attacking one of the hacks and his dad started bawling, they had to escort him out and they had to subdue Keane with tranquilizer. He's getting the injection in an hour you know." "Yeah" and I walked away. I went to my pod and laid down on my bed, Carlos was at the execution, because on of the Latinos who Keane killed was his cousin. Keane's father killed himself when he got home, which I found out later from a friend on the outside. I told Nino not to kill Keane's wife, as his brother and father were already dead, as was he. I sat down next to O'Reilly. "Hey Ryan, you realized we ended the Keane family name? Since we killed off all the men, but, what are we going to do about Schibetta?" "The ground glass should start to kill him", "Fuck that, I'll kill him myself!" "No you won't, because the Schibetta family will have you killed and kill your family" "Fine man" I strolled over to my pod and fell asleep. I was awoken by a sudden shaking, and then I felt someone punching me in my guy and my face. I opened up my eyes and saw Mark Mack beating on me, I pushed him away, but he jumped back on me, I punched him twice in the ribs and got him off of me, I started to choke him and he started to choke me, Carlos ran into the pod and started attacking Mack, he slammed him down onto the ground and started stomping on him he knocked Mack out and spit on him. He extended his hand to me, as I was down on the floor, I took his hand and stood up, "Thanks man, I owe you" "It's all good" and that was the last thing he said before 4 COs stormed in and beat Carlos down to the ground and pushed me down, the threw Rodrigo and Mack into Ad Seg. I got a scolding from McManus, I was brought into his office to have a "sitdown". "What the fuck happened?" he asked. "Mack jumped me when I was sleeping, Carlos Rodrigo helped me get Mack off of me, Mack attacked him. Mack's causing a lot of problems man." "Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I don't send you to solitary. I got enough shit with Jefferson Keane getting executed and Billie Keane getting killed, speaking of which, an inmate said he saw you with Billie 20 minutes before he died." "Yeah, he was sucking my dick." "Then you killed him right!?" "Bullshit. He sucked my dick for 10 minutes and then I left, 20 minutes later he hung himself, he was telling me how depressed he was about Jefferson getting killed. Speaking of that, I was wondering if I can get into L'Italien's execution, because one of my brothers girlfriends was killed by him. I think I should get in because of that." "Fuck you Brooks" and he had me taken out of his office. Since there was a lockdown because of the fight, I was stuck in my cell for the rest of the day. At 10:49 PM, McManus announced L'Italien was declared dead 5 minutes ago. I fell asleep soon after, really tired.


End file.
